


More Than Survive

by ggbeaner



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbeaner/pseuds/ggbeaner
Summary: (Alternate Title: Story I Just Created Without A Title But It's A BMC AU Where Jeremy And Michael Don't Know Each Other And They're In A Restaurant)Jeremy's a mess. Dustin's a dick. Michael makes an entrance.





	More Than Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, people who clicked on this story! I really hope you like it although it was written in an hour and a half and this is the third time I've attempted posting it, so who knows how it's even turned out? Uh... TRIGGER WARNINGS (just to keep everyone safe): referenced abusive/controlling relationship, and description (not super detailed) of a panic attack. 
> 
> Also, thanks to whoever came up with this prompt! I was scrolling through some off of a google search and immediately an idea, THIS IDEA, started to form in my head. 
> 
> ...Anyways, leave Kudos and comments are always appreciated, including constructive criticism. Just no troll-y ones, please. Whelp, enjoy!

“Sweetie, are you ready to order yet?” The waitress looked at Jeremy and shifted her weight. “You’ve been sitting here for-” she checked her watch “-forty minutes now.”

Jeremy looked down, his face burning from embarrassment. “I promise, my boyfriend will be here soon.” Dustin was notorious for leaving him hanging, but Jeremy always looked past it. After all, everyone’s spouses did that at some point or another.

Jeremy looked again towards the door in hopes of seeing a familiar, brunette figure walking through it, but instead noticed a few faces looking at him sympathetically before quickly turning away. His eyes widened and he jerkily pulled out his phone and scrolled through dozens of unanswered texts, deleting them along the way.

_Hey tall ass just checking in to see how ur doing text me back please_

_Hi Jeremy! I really miss chatting with you! No one gets me like you do! Please talk to me soon!_

_Jerry, we haven’t seen you get your ASS. OVER. HERE. we have to talk_

_We’re getting really worried, Jeremy. Maybe we could meet up sometime and get some Pinkberry? I know you really liked it!_

He pulled open his conversation with Dustin to see his most recent texts:

_Hey, love. I know you have some free time, so would you maybe want to come to dinner tonight?_

_Fine. See you at 7._

Jeremy looked at his watch. It was now 8:15. He quickly scrolled up, looking for any indication he’d done something wrong, put Dustin off, made some sort of mistake that would trigger this reaction. He rubbed his arms frantically, trying to ground himself. It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working. Why wasn’t Dustin here? _Why couldn’t he calm down? Was it something he did? Where was Dustin? Why couldn’t he calm down? Was it something he did? WherewasDustinwhycouldnthecalmdownwasitsomethinghedidwherewas-_

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. The waitress was back. She looked him up and down. She looked worried. She opened her mouth to say something. She closed it. She opened it again.

“Are you ready to order?”

“No!” Jeremy said hysterically. “ I promise _,_ he’ll be here! He will!” The waitress seemed shocked at this random man pleading with her. She started to back away before a man brushed past her and sat down in the booth across from Jeremy.

“I am so sorry I’m late!” he exclaimed breathlessly. “Traffic was absolute _hell_ today!” He looked towards the waitress and told her they’d order in a few minutes.

Jeremy stared at the man with a shell-shocked look on his face.

“Hi,” said the man. “I’m Michael. Whoever left you is an absolute dick. I saw you having a panic attack-” at this Jeremy’s face took on a slightly red hue “-and thought I could help.”

Michael ( _if that was even his real name_ ) was rather good looking, with tan skin, tousled dark brown hair, and thick glasses. He was wearing a large red hoodie with several patches and headphones around his neck. Jeremy noticed himself starting to count the patches when he realized that Michael was looking at him with an expression of concern. How long had he been doing that? How long had he been staring? Michael must think he’s weird. He must hate him. He must-

“Hey, buddy… are you okay?” His voice held worry.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” Jeremy stuttered out. Michael glanced at him again before a brilliant, if slightly forced smile took over his face.

“So, what’s your name?” Twinkle.

“Um, Jeremy.” Sniff.

“Hey, I knew a Jeremy! In high school.” Chuckle.

“Cool...” _He doesn’t care, Jeremy. He’s just over here to be nice._

“Hey, what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t really care. I’m not hungry.” _Who wants to watch a guy have a panic attack?_

“How about a hamburger? Those always make me feel better.”

Uncomfortable silence. Fidgety Jeremy.

“Is there anything you want instead? Go ahead. I can order for you.”

“A cheeseburger?”

“Oh man! That’s even better than a hamburger! Hey, do you want to hear a joke?”

Pause.

“Sure.”

“How did the burger propose to the fry?”

Pause.

“How?”

“With an onion ring!”

Michael chuckled. Jeremy cracked a smile.

“Do you want more jokes?”

Jeremy hesitated. “Sure.”

“Ask me if you can have a pack of raisins.”

“M-may I have a pack of raisins?”

“I see no raisin why not!”

Michael burst out laughing. Jeremy chuckled. _Wow, that’s a pretty smile._

“Can I t-try one?”

“Sure! You don’t need to ask!”

“How does the moon cut his hair?”

“How?”

“Eclipse it.”

The sound of Michael’s laugh filled the room. He and Jeremy laughed until their sides hurt.

“Wow! And I thought I was good at dad jokes!”

“Tell another one!”

 

An hour and a half later, Michael and Jeremy walked out of the restaurant onto the street. The city lights glistened.

“T-that was so much fun!” Jeremy exclaimed, then blushed.

“I completely agree,” said Michael, his voice suddenly much softer. “Hey, could I get your number. So we could, you know, keep in touch?”

Jeremy turned a darker shade of red. “Yeah.” Michael handed him his phone.

Once Jeremy had given Michael his phone back, Michael looked at him. “Would you like to do this again sometime? Like, maybe on a date?”

Jeremy exhaled. “That sounds great…”

Michael suddenly leaned forward. For an instant. Lips on Jeremy’s. Pressed together. Heat. Soft. _It had been so long_. Jeremy inhaled sharply. Michael pulled away.

“If you ever need a place…” he said, quietly. Then he walked away swiftly.

 

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Michael opened his door. There stood Jeremy, holding a suitcase and a huge cardigan.

“Hey. Can I come in?” A single tear coursed down his cheek.

“Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through the entire thing. I just want to share a couple of my thoughts while writing this: 
> 
> Dustin was chosen as the antagonist because I just couldn't put any of the SQUIP Squad in that position, it didn't seem right. 
> 
> MICHAEL AND DAD JOKES IS NOW A THING!!! 
> 
> I always had trouble understanding how people are able to write about their experiences with panic attacks because most of mine happen right before I fall asleep so I'm not completely conscious. But when writing this, I figured out how to tap into that and used my own panic attack memories. My thoughts tend to circle, so I wrote that. 
> 
> I hope you liked!


End file.
